


Sobre emoción y obsesión

by Likara_Flowers



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Aun no perdono a Zote por quitarme a Bretta, Confusiones y mas confusiones para el caballero, Ghost gestiona sus emociones como puede, Ghost se hace muchas preguntas y duda de su misión también, Perdonen el titulo pero no se me ocurría algo mejor, Puede tomarse como la primera ilusión de Ghost, Tuve que escribir esto o morir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likara_Flowers/pseuds/Likara_Flowers
Summary: Cuando Ghost salió esa tarde de regresó a Hallownest ya tenia un par de cosas claras. Primero, las obsesiones son cosas peligrosas, segundo, tenía que mantenerse alejado de Bretta, y tercero, detestaba a Zote.
Kudos: 8





	Sobre emoción y obsesión

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad no estaba segura de subir esto, pero después de ver como Bretta me dejaba por Zote, de todos los que pudo elegir, tuve que hacer esto. Espero les guste y sepan perdonar si hay algún error, yo escribo y corrijo al mismo tiempo así que seguro se me pase algo. Dicho esto continúen :3

Al llegar a Bocasucia el caballero no tenia mayor pretensión que relajarse y dejar su misión de lado por un momento ¿Y por que no? Pasar un rato con la escarabajo que había llegado al pueblo, cosa que hacia mucho últimamente.

-...y es gracias a estos preceptos que me alce con la victoria sobre todos esos tontos, y ahora tu tienes el deber de difundirlos...-

Lo ultimo que esperaba era encontrarse con esta escena.

Bretta esta parada a lado de Zote, escuchando sus palabras con el mismo embelesamiento que el cuando escuchaba a Marissa cantar. Estaba sorprendido, y queriendo hacerle llegar su perplejidad le dio un par de toques para ver si respondía. Pero ella no se movió en absoluto, seguía atento mientras Zote continuaba su discurso lleno de obviedades y contradicciones, haciendo el ridículo ante todos  
menos antes Bretta, que balbuceaba en voz baja alabanzas. Sacudió su mano frente a su rostro, pero el resultado fue el mismo y sintió una punzada desagradable en su pecho.

No lo entendía, y aunque no entender del todo las acciones de los otros era algo normal, en esta ocasión le estaba molestando mas que de costumbre ¿Porque? ¿Por que prestarle atención a Zote de todos? Al menos podía decir que la mayoría de insectos que conocía y tuvieron el disgusto de cruzarse con ese delirante tenían una opinión muy parecida a la suya, así que no sabia que razón podía haber para prestar atención a nada de lo que diga, menos con esa intensidad, la misma con la que le miraba a el.

Ghost era inteligente para tratarse de un ser hecho para estar vacío de pensamiento, pero si hay algo con lo que siempre luchaba son los sentimientos, los suyos y los de otros, por lo que lo único que se le pasaba por la mente eran dos cosas.

¿Por que ya no le estaba mirando? Mas que nada ¿Había hecho algo para merecer ese trato? ¿Por que ahora actuaba como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí? Es decir, entendía si la gente prefería ignorarlo porque ¿Quién gastaría su tiempo en un ser que no era capaz de responderle? Solo servía para escuchar y por lo tanto la gente tendía a hablar sola mas que con el cuando le tenían al lado, pero Bretta había sido una de las excepciones.

Ella era la primera en notarle cuando llegaba y la primera que se daba cuenta cuando se marchaba, la que siempre buscaba compartir espacio con el, la que brillaba admiración cuando le pasaba cerca. Bretta emitía sonidos divertidos cuando entraba en su rango de visión, y su rostro se coloreaba cuando estaban juntos, muchas veces moviendo sus manos nerviosamente, sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual con el. Sus reacciones eran pura emoción, con poco y ningún tapujo salvo el silencio en el que se sumía ella misma cuando hubo momentos en los que juraría que iba a hablarle, haciendo que se sintiera aun mas fascinado cuando elegía callar.

Lo que hubiera dado por tener una voz aquellas veces... y lo que daría por tenerla ahora, cuando cada minuto que pasaba viendo a esos dos sumidos en el delirio se le hacían insoportables. Sus manos picaban de manera anormal, apenas consciente de que temblaban con el repentino deseo de sacar su aguijón, enfrentar en un duelo a Zote y demostrarle a Bretta que el no era nada lo que predicaba. Ese sujeto apenas había salido vivo de su anterior enfrentamiento y eso porque utilizó las partes menos afiladas de su arma para golpearlo, no tenia ninguna intención asesina dentro suyo entonces porque hasta entonces le parecía divertido, pero ahora no se lo parecía en absoluto.

Ghost se encontró deseando no haberse contenido en absoluto y haber matado a Zote cuando tuvo la oportunidad, quizás entonces estaría entre los cientos de cuerpos que eran arrojados desde el coliseo a cada rato y ahí terminarían sus mentiras, desapareciendo entre el acido y los animales salvajes. Tiso seguramente fue un mejor guerrero que este tipo y había acabado así, de la misma manera que el hubiera terminado de haber perdido ¿Por qué Zote tuvo que tener un tratamiento especial? ¿Por que manejarlo con cuidado cuando estaban ahí para luchar a muerte?

Brevemente, muy brevemente, el caballero acarició la idea de que no era demasiado tarde para reparar aquello, pero negó con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta e hizo lo posible por contener esos impulsos violentos. No tenia sentimientos, no tenia sentimientos, no _debería_ tenerlos pero estos se negaban a desaparecer, seguían allí, como seguramente seguirían ahí para cuando el tomara el lugar de su hermano como la Dama Blanca le había pedido.

Entre la ira y la amargura Ghost se sentó en el banco y se encogió en si mismo mientras la realidad nuevamente le daba una bofetada. No tenia sentido mentirse mas a si mismo y creerse que no se repetiría la historia, y era muy probable que nadie quisiera tomar su lugar cuando inevitablemente fallara. Ese reino moribundo moriría antes o después, así que ¿Por que valía la pena luchar? ¿Por que tendría que hacer nada? Hornet no le perdonaría y quizás hasta le cazaría si decidía irse de ahí sin mirar atrás ¿Pero de que servía sacrificarse por esto? Ya no había nada ahí que defender, Myla y Quirrel ya no estaban, sus hermanos tampoco.

El único problema es que su hermano mayor seguiría ahí sufriendo, y eso no era justo. Tenia que haber una manera de salvarle aunque sea a el, pero solo se le ocurría una manera y no quería ni considerarla.

Fue su instinto lo que le indicó la presencia de algo cerca y salió rápidamente de su estado pensativo, alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que no tenia que alarmarse, solo era el viejo insecto sentándose a su lado.

-Espero no te moleste que compartamos, estas viejas piernas ya no son lo de antes-

Asintió y observó como masajeaba sus rodillas, divagando sobre pomadas y demás problemas de la edad que el no podía ni imaginar. No era un insecto normal, no era probable que alguna vez supiera lo que era envejecer, aunque no sabia con certeza de que era capaz su cuerpo ¿Podría crecer mas de lo que estaba ahora? En la estatua de su hermano en Ciudad de Lagrimas se le mostraba bien crecido e imponente, aunque eso podría ser una exageración, en Cuenca Antigua había otra que mostraba al Rey Pálido mas grande de lo que era en realidad.

-¿Has visto al recién llegado? Es un personaje bastante particular ¿No crees?-

Ghost resopló silenciosamente, nada agradecido por recordar lo que había iniciado todo esto. Miró a Zote con una cara tan poco expresiva como siempre, pero que cargaba un resentimiento que no notaba o quizás no le importaba mientras hacia alarde de su trofeo, un casco que seguro se robó de algún guerrero despistado. No parecía darse cuenta de lo que causaba, en el Coliseo le llovían miradas hostiles y no se inmutó siquiera.

-Parece que no te agrada- se sorprendió de que se hubiera enterado de lo que pensaba por si solo -Para ser sincero a mi tampoco, me causa desconfianza ¿Tu te crees lo que cuenta?-

Negó.

-Si, demasiado fantasioso para ser verdad, estará exagerándolo todo ¿Aunque quien sabe? Podríamos estar equivocados-

 _"No real, el miente"_ pensó molesto. De verdad, podría haberlo dejado en manos de los tejedores infectados o es rey vengamosca y nada importante se hubiera perdido ahí, pero era inútil pensar en lo que podría no haber hecho, tenia que pensar en lo que tenia que hacer y punto.

Aun así no pudo resistirse a señalar a Bretta, esperando que el viejo insecto le ayudara a entender que estaba pasando con ella.

-¿Que pasa?- ve hacia donde señala -¿Te preocupa ella?-

Volvió a señalarla, tratando de transmitir su confusión en sus señas toscas.

-¿Te preguntas que le pasa?-

Asintió con energía y para su sorpresa el rio.

-No tienes que preocuparte, solo cambio de fase, eso es todo-

Ladeó la cabeza y el viejo insecto explicó.

-Los vi pasar mucho tiempo juntos a ustedes dos y seguro te parecerá raro, pero ella es así, tiene la costumbre de obsesionarse con la gente y cuando aparece otra cosa mas interesante cambia-

¿Obsesión? La primera cosa que se le apareció por la cabeza fue Myla y su obsesión con los cristales... pensar que eso le pareció tan inofensivo entonces. Otra era Marissa, que le gustaba cantar y aun tras la muerte seguía por ninguna razón en particular ¿Cómo funcionaba esto? El había creído que las obsesiones eran algo para siempre ¿O sea que había algunas que duraban mas y otras menos? ¿De que dependía? ¿Cómo uno sabe si esta obsesionado?

Mas importante aun ¿El podía obsesionarse? ¿Esa era la razón por la que estuvo pasando todo el tiempo posible en Bocasucia desde que Bretta llegó? ¿Es por eso que verla le molesta tanto?

Aquel viejo insecto, probablemente adivinando sus pensamientos, puso una mano en su hombro y dijo.

-No creo que tengas que tomártelo a mal, ella no es una mala chica, son cosas de los jóvenes, seguramente tu lo entenderás también en algún momento-

Desvió la mirada del par y suspiró, se sentía como un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta. No sabia al final si era una obsesión o no lo que tenia, pero estaba ante algo agradable que ahora mismo se estaba volviendo en su contra tal como fue la muerte de Myla, cosa que lo hizo sentirse miserable por días. Esto era lo mismo pero de alguna manera mas alarmante y no podía permitirlo, se estaba interponiendo en sus objetivos, le estaba haciendo actuar muy raro, y nada de esto tenia importancia al final. Ya fuera que muriera en el intento o se convirtiera en el nuevo recipiente de la infección su existencia tenia una fecha limite y nada de lo que sintiera tenia un peso real en su misión, así que tenia que hacerlo a un lado lo mas que pudiera para que no volviera a afectarle.

¿Bretta había dejado de sentir interés en el? No le gustaba para nada dejarla en manos de ese ridículo, pero seguramente algún día vería lo que el y todos los demás veían en Zote y cambiaria "de fase" a otra persona, alguien que sea lo que piensa que es y todo estaría bien para ella, no tenia que morir por involucrarse con el ni sentirse mal cuando ya no estuviera. Grimmchild era otra historia pero al menos tendría a un padre para cuidarlo, las pocas veces que los encontró en sus momentos "padre-hijo" vio lo cuidadoso que era con la cría, haciéndole sentirse mas tranquilo con respecto a su futuro.

Dio un par de palmaditas a la mano del anciano tratando de transmitirle que apreciaba su compañía, y aunque no debería seguir perdiendo el tiempo, decidió darse un permiso mas para apoyarse en el pequeño gesto de afecto. Se sentía cálido, agradable, no de la misma manera que con Bretta o con el pequeño a su cargo, pero le gustaba y no quería irse aun. El insecto se sorprendió cuando la pequeña criatura a su lado se apoyó en el pero no se quejó, en su lugar lo atrajo mas cerca para que se acomodara mejor, sospechando que no volvería a moverse en un largo rato.

Cuando el caballero salió esa tarde de regresó a Hallownest ya tenia un par de cosas claras. Primero, las obsesiones eran cosas peligrosas, segundo, tenia que mantenerse alejado de Bretta, y tercero, detestaba a Zote.

Tal vez nunca tuviera la oportunidad de volver a enfrentarlo, pero si algún día volvía a cruzarse en su camino Ghost no se iba a contener esta vez, al menos podría darse el permiso de humillarlo a gusto la próxima sin que afectara en nada su misión ¿Verdad?


End file.
